Open Arms
by Spitfire fanatic
Summary: Takes place after Failsafe... Wally and Artemis talk about true feelings... What should have happened in YJ :
1. Chapter 1

** So I was listening to "Open Arms" by Journey and thought I could make a story out of it out of it! Oh and in case you don't know the song I posted the lyrics!**

** Also this takes place right after the episode fail safe! This is what should **

**have happened :)**

** Lying beside you, here in the dark **

**Feeling your heart beat with mine **

**Softly you whisper, you're so sincere **

**How could our love be so blind **

**We sailed on together **

**We drifted apart **

**And here you are by my side **

** So now I come to you, with open arms **

**Nothing to hide, believe what I say **

**So here I am with open arms **

**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me **

**Open arms **

**Living without you, living alone **

**This empty house seems so cold **

**Wanting to hold you, wanting you near **

**How much I wanted you home **

**But now that you've come back **

**Turned night into day **

**I need you to stay. **

**(chorus)**

**All rights to journey and dc comics :)**

Artemis pov

It is all my fault. I was stupid and died! I should have hit both of those

guns! Instead, I was stupid and missed one!

Stupid! I was so stupid! I just stood there and aimed at it! I should have

dodged it! Of course I didn't though, and I ended up getting zapped with an

alien laser that hurts like heck!

Of course, my stupidness didn't end there! M'gann was so shocked at my death,

that she made us all forget that we were actually in a training exercise. She

accidentally made us believe that I had actually died! She even made my

subconscious think that I had actually died, so I slipped into a coma in real

life.

After we finally woke up, we had the truth explained to us. I let it all sink

in. I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault!

Wally pov

You know how they say "you never know what you got till it's gone?" Well, it's

true. When that laser ripped right through Artemis, it felt like someone

dropped a nuclear bomb right in my chest. So much pressure, I had to release it

somehow! I had screamed out her name, hoping just saying her name could bring

her back. Aqualad had ordered us back on the bioship.

There I let out mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, and the thought of revenge

were just a few that had ran through my mind. Aqualad told us that we would have

time to grieve later. He told us that we had to save the world , and not let

Artemis's sacrifice be in vain.

He decided to take the bioship to the hall of justice. There we helped

defeat two alien ships, and saved some military men's lives. We entered the hall

and M'gann went and wept by her uncle's statue. All the sudden she lifted the

statue and found Martian Manhunter under it.

That's when I had a spark of hope! Maybe everyone had just been zetaed

somewhere else. I told robin to come with me as we went to the bioship. I had

him check the gun we revived from the ship we attacked at the fortress of

solitude. It had zeta waves all around it.

I told rob that this meant that Artemis was still alive! Everyone else too!

He gave me a look that said don't get your hopes up, but I couldn't help it!

Artemis was alive and that was all I cared about.

It was like as soon as I thought about hope, the world had to take it away! We

were attacked by more aliens, making Aqualad sacrifice himself for the team.

Robin took over as leader and made a plan to search the mother ship.

Superboy sacrificed himself as decoy and Rob and I searched the ship. We were

almost killed when M'gann and Martian Manhunter saved us. That's when Rob told

me that Artemis wasn't alive!

I just gave up right there. When that bomb blew up and killed me, I thought

how Kent Nelson was happy to die. He was so happy, because he knew he we going to see his little spitfire again. That was exactly what I was going to do.

light and approached it. I entered it and found myself lying on a table. I sat

up and rubbed my head. I saw Artemis and almost ran up and hugged her, but she

would probably think I was crazy. Plus I was wondering how everyone was still

alive. That's when they explained what happened. It had all been a training

exercise gone wrong. Artemis hadn't actually died. But my feelings didn't change

about her at all. Who knew that she would have to die before I finally figured

it out.

After about twenty more minutes, I got up and went to my room. I had a

feeling someone was following me. "What Dick?" I asked, knowing who would follow me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me. On the inside I wanted to tell him

everything, but on the outside I just shook my head and went to my room.

Today was a Friday so I could spend the night here and not have to worry

about missing school. I just drifted off to sleep thinking about Artemis. At

about 12:00 someone knocked on my door .

Artemis pov

After twenty minutes of justice therapy, Wally left. I wonder what his problem

is. We all experienced the same thing. Robin followed him out and black canary

dismissed us. She told us we would continue one on one in the morning. She told

us not to leave Mt. Justice.

I decided to head toward my room, when robin caught me in the hall.

"What's Wally's problem?" I asked Robin. "I think your death affected him

the most out of all of us, even M'gann," Robin said and I looked at him like he

was crazy.

"What do you mean? He hates my guts! He thinks I stole Red Arrows place on the team," I said wondering why Wally would care about

me. _He hated me didn't he_?

"Artemis, Wally went nuts when you died. He said that all the aliens would

die. He grieved longer than M'gann. Then he thought that the beam might have

been zeta waves. He said that " Artemis is still alive, and the others too! He

kept saying your name. It was like he was using the thought of you to hold on to

his sanity," Robin told me.

I felt a bomb go off in my heart. Does Wally like me? Should I go talk to

him? I thanked Robin and headed to my room. I sat there and thought for a few

hours.

_ Should I go talk to him? What would I say to him? Why hasn't he talked to me _

_at all? _I looked over at my clock. It read 11:57. _Well, Artemis, man up and go _

_talk to him._

I walked to his door and hesitated. I took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Open arms pt 2**

** Ok I'm evil but not that evil... I couldn't upload chapter 1 without chapter 2 **

**right behind it... There was too much suspense... Lol... Enjoy!**

** All rights to dc comics!**

Wally pov

I got out of the bed and opened the door. Expecting Robin or another team

member I started to say, "I'm fine... Don..." that's when I saw a beautiful

blonde standing in front of me. She had let her hair down and changed into

casual pjs.

"Artemis?" she nodded and said," Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

"Uh.. Yea sure. Come on in," I said ushering her into my room. What _is she _

_doing in here? I wonder if she wants someone to talk to? But why would she want _

_to talk to me? Hmmm..._I thought as she walked into my room. I turned on the

light and shut the door for privacy.

"I talked to Robin," she said looking up at me, "he told me what you did

after I died." I ran my hand through my hair and thought about what he could

have said. I decided to just come clean, but first I decided to ask her a few

questions.

"Artemis, are you okay? And don't give me any of that bull that you would tell

anyone else," I said hoping that I would be able to get the truth.

"Honestly, I feel stupid. I feel like an idiot for getting myself killed.

Making you guys suffer for my ignorance..." she started to tear up.

"Artemis none of this is your fault. I should have been out there to save

you. I should have taken that laser. You shouldn't have to be going through this

right now," I said staring into her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. I took

my finger and wiped the tear away.

"I don't understand Wally. Why would you want to risk your life for me.?"

Artemis asked. I thought for a second and then replied," Because I know you

would do the same for me. Because even though we fight and bicker, we are just

to scared to admit that we have feelings for each other. That fighting and

bickering is just our scapegoat when we get to nervous to tell the other how we

truly feel. We get angry at ourselves and take it out on the other, " I paused

for a second and looked at Artemis. A shocked expression was on her face.

"And Artemis," I said as she looked up into my eyes," I don't want to fight it

any longer."

That's when I kissed her.

Artemis pov

When Wally invited me into his room, I had no clue what to say. What could I

say to him, other than put a shirt on? I decided to say, "I talked Robin," I

looked up at him and said," he told me what you did after I died." he then ran

his hand through his red hair.

After a few second he said, "Artemis, are you okay? And don't give me any of

that bull that you would tell anyone else." I thought for a moment and almost

told him a lie, but deep inside something told me to trust him. "Honestly, i

feel stupid. I feel like an idiot for getting myself killed. Making you guys

suffer for my ignorance..." I couldn't hold back my tears much longer.

"Artemis none of this is your fault. I should have been out there to save

you. I should have taken that laser. You shouldn't have to be going through this

right now, "he said as a tear rolled down my check. He took one of his fingers

and wiped it away. That right there broke my wall that I had been building for a

long time.

"I don't understand Wally. Why would you want to risk your life for me.?" I

asked him. He took a second and then replied" Because I know you would do the

same for me. Because even though we fight and bicker, we are just too scared to

admit that we have feelings for each other. That fighting and bickering is just

our scapegoat when we get to nervous to tell the other how we truly feel. We get

angry at ourselves and take it out on the other, " He paused for a second and

looked at me. _Was he reading my mind_? "And Artemis," He said as I looked up

into his eyes," I don't want to fight it any longer."

That's when he kissed me. At first, I was shocked, but then I began kissing him

back. After a few moments, our lips broke apart. I laid my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. His strong arms were pushing me against his warm chest. After a few moments I asked him, " Do you mind If I

sleep in here?" He nodded his head and," Sure beautiful, I'll sleep on the

couch," he said playing with a strand of my hair. I shook my head and said," No,

I'm the guest I will." he was about to object but I had already plopped down on

his couch. He quickly got me a blanket and kissed me on the cheek and said,

"Night babe." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I was back at Superman's fortress of solitude. I had just shot down two of

the alien spacecrafts. I turned around to see a laser come at me, but at the

last second I'm pushed out of the way to see a speedster get zapped. "Wally no!"

That's when I woke up. It was only a dream , I thought to myself.. Wally was

still sleeping in the bed.

I then got up off the couch and crept toward his bed. I quietly slipped into

the bed beside him. I could have swore I saw him smile in his sleep. I was

almost asleep when he wrapped his arms around me and whispered," took you long

enough." we then fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
